


i hate changkyun

by shownustiddies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, It's literally just a sex oneshot, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownustiddies/pseuds/shownustiddies
Summary: Because Changkyun is a pussy eating CHAMPION
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	i hate changkyun

“Changkyun,” my voice cried out softly into the dimly lit room as my hands travelled down his still clothed back.

His lips were slowly kissing my neck which was a different feeling from the aggressive kisses he was placing on my lips not even a few seconds ago. I don’t even know how we got here this quickly (I had only learned his name a few hours ago) but I was in euphoria so it didn’t even matter. His soft lips were sucking at the skin of my neck and jaw as his hands were up my shirt, playing with my nipples through the lace of my bra. He was methodical and I could tell this was something he did often. It was all instinctual for him. 

His tongue knew exactly where to lick, his teeth knew where to bite, and his fingers knew exactly how to move. Changkyun was smooth and soft but also aggressive and I was already wet at the thought of what he could do to me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips taking my bottom lip between his teeth. Our eyes met for a few seconds which was just enough time to send electric shocks through my body.

His fringe was just barely covering one of his eyes. His tongue poked out of his mouth to lick his plump lips. His eyebrows, one of which was pierced, furrowed as if he was thinking of his next move. Changkyun was so fucking attractive. I was laying on the bed in awe of him. 

My fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt because I was desperate to see him. If he was this sexy clothed he had to be just as sexy naked. He watched me carefully as I leaned up to remove it. He tilted my head up gently and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I sucked on his lips as my finger finished undoing the last button. The shirt slid off his body and ended up somewhere on the floor. 

His hands pushed me back onto the bed as our lips were still connected. My hand made it’s way to his hair. My god, it was so soft. It was almost as soft as the skin on his chest. He definitely exercised I mean I realized that from the fact that he literally carried me to this room but the abs were definitely a nice touch. This man was going to kill me by the end of the night and I am ready to die.

His lips began ravaging my neck again. I will definitely have marks in the morning but I didn’t mind. He breathed out as I tilted my hips up to meet his. His erection was ever-present in his jeans. We were both so ready for each other. I tried to hurry him along but that only made him want to slow down more. So he was a tease too. Eventually, he stopped kissing my neck to remove the shirt I was wearing. 

A groan came from his throat as he kissed my shoulders and chest. He was a man of little words but the feeling of his dick against my thigh told me all I needed to know. I reached down and playfully rubbed him through his jeans which made him release a moan against the skin of my breast. My teasing didn’t last long though. He had grabbed my hands and held them above my head halting him from kissing down my body.

“You’re such a tease baby,” Changkyun whispered as he bit my bottom lip. 

The way he spoke in his low raspy voice made my stomach do flips. He called me baby which was typically a pet name that I hated but coming from his mouth made me wetter than I already was. I was under a spell of some sort. He was a devil and I was being brought over to the dark side. 

I arched my back for him to reach under and undo my bra. His dark eyes never left mine. He bit his lip as he undid my bra in one quick swoop. Oh, he was definitely experienced. 

He leaned down to my ear and bit my lobe before whispering in my ear, “Oh you’re so sexy, babe.” 

I squirmed under his weight and giggled softly. Suddenly, I was aware of my half nakedness. It was definitely a strange feeling being naked around someone I barely know. In fact, I forgot a lot about him except his name. All that information went out my mind the second I felt his lips on mine and his strong arms around my waist. I found myself forgetting more and more as he kissed more and more of my body. 

He kissed more of my neck before moving back to my breasts. His tongue lightly licking a strip on one of them. My hand subconsciously slipped back into his hair. I breathed out when he started sucking on my nipple. His other hand was playing with the other breast. He moaned lightly his head moved to the one taking that one in his mouth. 

I didn’t want to be too loud this early in the foreplay, but I couldn’t help but cry out at the feeling of his tongue on my skin. Changkyun knew how to make anyone his. He knew all the right ways to suck, bite, lick, and touch. And he did it all with such concentration. The way he focused on one part of my body covering it in his markings before moving on made me go insane. He was slow and methodical and I was craving more and more.

My jeans came off rather quickly as he kissed down my body leaving light red marks all over my stomach. I was being devoured by him slowly but surely. Once he threw my pants on the floor, he kissed my lips again. His tongue was in mouth playing with mine. One of his hands grabbed my face as I felt his other hand run over the fabric of my underwear. My hips bucked up as a moan fell into his mouth. He smirked against my mouth as he did it again. 

“Changkyun,” I moaned out into the small space between our lips. 

“Mmm,” he hummed as he kissed me again. 

His hand made its way under the fabric. I sighed as his fingers lightly pinched my clit. My breath was already picking up. He took my lips in his again, sucking harder on my bottom lip. He hummed of approval as I tried to create more friction between his hand and my clit. 

“You’re so wet baby,” he stated matter of factly. 

“And you’re hard as fuck,” I whispered to him as he placed more kisses on my jaw and neck. He really loved my neck.

“Mmm. And what about it?”

“Nothing,” I moaned as he moved his hand again. 

My head tilted upward as he kissed down my throat and chest. He left more marks and I was wondering if he would just eat my entire body. But once he removed my underwear I knew what his main meal was going to be. After marking my sensitive thighs with soft kisses that drove me mad, he looked up at me and licked his lips. It was like he was looking for approval for something. He had lust written all over his face and it was sexy. I ran my fingers through his hair for a short moment.

He stopped me by diving his mouth into my pussy. It took me by surprise that I instinctively tilted my hips upward. 

“Mmm,” he hummed against my clit which made me turn my head back in pleasure.

All of his experience was definitely confirmed in the way he was eating me out. He was taking me in like I would be the last meal he’d have. The way he sucked and licked me gave me immense pleasure that was exploding my body. I grabbed his hair to encourage him to not stop this. God, I didn’t want him to stop. I cried out into the open air as he stuck a finger inside of me. 

This was certainly a routine that he had been through many times. And his ultimate goal was to give the best experience. I was certainly having the most enjoyable experience right now. The feeling of his tongue and lips all over my pussy was sending me over the edge. I tried to tell myself to hold back a little while longer, to let me experience this pleasure for a little while longer. But his mouth was hot and his moans of pleasure against my clit were enough to drive me over that cliff. 

I exploded into the best orgasm I had ever experienced in my life. My body went stiff as my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I screamed out Changkyun’s name. His mouth was helping me ride this out. My hand dug itself into his hair, pushing him as far as he would go into me. My other hand gripped the bedsheet next to me. I felt like I was being opened up in the best way possible. 

Once I got over the edge I relaxed into a state of euphoria. My body felt like it was on cloud nine. Changkyun’s mouth moved from my pussy back to my stomach and breasts and eventually back to my lips. The tongue that was once devouring me was now back into my mouth. This only drove that feeling of euphoria further. He felt so warm and comfortable. He smirked to himself as he continued to kiss my lips. I already was ready for more as he ran his hands over my body.

“I wanna feel you inside me,” I whispered.

“Oh god yes,” he moaned as he shot up quickly and undid the button on his pants. 

I leaned up to help him. My lips placed kisses along his abs which made his breath quicken a little more. This was my payback for him driving me insane. His hand ran through my hair as I kissed my way along his stomach. Slowing down the closer I got to the hem of jeans. I removed the clothing that was blocking me from going further and looked up at him. 

His thumb ran over my lips before he leaned down to kiss me again. We fell back on the bed again, my stomach turning to knots as I felt his dick rub against my stomach. Changkyun ground his hips lightly against mine making him breathe heavily into my mouth as he kissed me. I whimpered at the feeling. 

He stopped for a second and moved off of me to find his pants. Our breathes were already labored from the intensity. I watched him as he reached down to grab a condom from his pant pocket. My body was already excited at the prospect of him inside me. He tore the wrapper with his teeth as he climbed back on top of me. 

“Put it on for me baby?” He semi-asked, semi-demanded for me in his low deep voice. It seemed to get deeper the deeper into sex we went. 

I grabbed the condom from his hand and slowly put it on him. Teasing his dick in the process. He watched my face as I bit my lip in satisfaction for causing him to moan. 

He took my face in his hands and kissed me before whispering, “God I want to absolutely ravage you.”

“Please do,” I whimpered.

That was the consent he needed. He kissed my lips quickly before grabbing himself and slowly sticking his dick inside me. I breathed out as I was being filled up slowly by him. He bit his lip and let out a satisfactory moan. Once his hips started to thrust in and out of me, I was already losing my mind. Once again. 

Changkyun was an aggressive but smooth lover. He was rough on the skin and the act of sex, but god he knew how to take care of the person he was making love to. His hands gently stroked my hips and thighs and his lips softly kissed mine. But his hips were pounding into mine. It was a duality that was driving me crazy in all the right ways. I cried out as he adjusted himself to come into me from a new angle. His thumb moving to play with my clit once again. 

I quieted myself so I could hear the way he moaned. His moans were deep and raspy which of course drove me to madness. His hair was now sticking to his forehead from all the sweat. Some of it was dripping onto my sweaty stomach and I found it extremely sexy. 

“God you feel so good baby,” he whispered, “So warm.”

I wanted to orgasm at that moment. But I needed this to go as long as it could. The way he spoke, the way he touched, the way he kissed, god, the way he kissed, it was all so sexy. He kept picking up the pace the closer to orgasm we got but I think we both wanted this to go forever. He tilted his head back and let out a loud moan. His pleasure was giving me pleasure and vice versa. It didn’t take too much longer though, as much as we wanted this to go until we died probably, for us to reach the edge. He pounded in me a couple of more times and I felt my body go stiff once again. 

“God yes!” I screamed as my back arched into the air. 

My hands gripped the sheets making my knuckles turn white. His fingers dug into the skin of my hips as he cried out from the ultimate pleasure. Our final moans and whimpers filled the air around us as we rode out orgasm together. 

Once we came back into our bodies we looked at each other for a brief moment. A smirk came across his face as he realized what he had done. I pulled him down for a kiss which he happily accepted. Our tongues played around a little more before he pulled back to pull out of me. His body collapsed next to mine on the bed. We laid there in breathless euphoria, no words being spoken to each other. 

Our breathing slowed and our bodies began to come down from the high. The once loud room was now quieter than ever. I looked over at Changkyun who had his eyes closed. I slowly moved my body over to his wrapping my arms around his fit body. A soft chuckle came from his lips. His arm wrapped around my shoulder as I laid my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, completely euphoric and at peace.


End file.
